


Alive

by Anoel



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dual POV, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Femslash, Festivids, Video, festivids 2015, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on, make me feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



Title: Alive  
Music: "Alive" by Krewella  
Fandom: Pitch Perfect movies  
Focus: Beca/Chloe  
Summary: Come on, make me feel alive.  
Content Notes: Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)  
Notes: Made for metatxt in Festivids 2015. Thanks to jarrow for the beta.  
Download Link: [Alive (94MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Alive.mp4)

Alternative streaming option on Vimeo [here](https://vimeo.com/152638411) (PW: festivids2015)

So I was planning to make metatxt a Bechloe vid since I knew she LOVED them and so when I got assigned to her, I was super excited to get a chance to actually make it especially when I read her Dear Festividdder letter which was hilarious and inspiring. I also loved that I was making it for Festivids since I had used the Pitch Perfect finale song a few years ago to make my Parks vid and it felt very full circle to vid the actual movies. My first problem though was finding the right song and that turned out to be a little harder than I thought as it took me about two weeks. While I looked around for songs, I clipped the movie and once I finished, I already had the song for Headphones so I vidded that as I was waiting but I started to get nervous because I wanted to finish the vid by the end of the November (ha!). I was complaining about it to elipie and then I started just searching for titles that reminded me of the vibe I was looking for and "Alive" was one of them, I found this song and the rest was history. Except that I actually planned to cut the song after the second chorus because I didn't think I had enough Bechloe footage but later on when I tried it, it felt cut off and like the ending wasn't strong or conclusive enough and that it needed more. 

Yeah, so that's when I decided I needed to add the rest of the song and make it more of an ensemble dance chorus so that was more clipping I had to do which made the vid take longer than I expected. I struggled a little bit with making the choruses be fun and dance-y in an interesting way as well as dealing with the heavy face shots of the Bechloe scenes but was able to find a way to make it work for me and I had a lot of fun vidding the quick editing sections before the choruses. Even though it was harder than I expected and took longer, it was really fun to rekindle my Bechloe love and gave me a lot of feels and I was glad it made metatxt happy in the end.


End file.
